I am Your Fans
by Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi
Summary: Aku hanya fansmu, aku mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao. Aku akan melindungimu. Tak akan aku biarkan siapapun menghancurkanmu…termasuk orang-orang yang membencimu. Aku rela menjadi debu yang tak masuk neraka maupun surga..karena aku mencintaimu. YAOI, FICTION, ALL MEMBER EXO. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Title : I am Your Fans

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Horror, Supranatural, Romance

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Aku hanya fansmu, aku mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao. Aku akan melindungimu. Tak akan aku biarkan siapapun menghancurkanmu…termasuk orang-orang yang membencimu. Aku rela menjadi debu yang tak masuk neraka maupun surga..karena aku fansmu. YAOI, FICTION, ALL MEMBER EXO. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsempaksooman*

Okelah, langsung saja baca XDD

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

_Aku benci mereka…_

**MEREKA HANYA GRUP DIBAWAH NAUNGAN MANEJEMEN TERKENAL!**

_Aku benci mereka.._

**SENIOR MEREKA LEBIH HEBAT DARI MEREKA!**

_AKU membenci MEREKA! Mereka semua!_

**HUANG ZI TAO TAK PANTAS BERADA DISANA!**

_**Hentikan!**_

_Aku akan membunuh kalian semua…_

_Untuk menjaga dan mencintaimu.._

_**Huang Zi Tao..**_

.

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan terlihat berjalan pelan. Wajahnya mungil, rambutnya lurus sepinggang, wajahnya manis, tubuhnya tinggi dan langsing. Kulitnya juga bersih dan putih.

Earphone yang tersambung pada ponselnya menyenandungkan lagu yang begitu dia sukai dari sebuah Boy Group dari Seoul.

Jang Shin Hye. Gadis berumur 16 tahun yang tahun ini duduk pada bangku kelas sebelas. Shin Hye adalah seorang fans berat dari Boy Group bernama EXO asal Korea Selatan yang berdiri dibawah naungan SM ENT. Sebuah perusahaan music yang sangat terkenal. Salah satu yang terbaik dan salah satu penghasil bakat yang luar biasa.

Salah satu yang paling dia cintai dari EXO adalah seorang pria asal China.

Huang Zi Tao.

Pria yang begitu memikat hatinya. Pria yang begitu mempesona hatinya.

Dengan wajah tampan, cool, liar, sexy, imut, polos, dan rajanya Wushu dan Bbuing Bbuing di EXO. Yeoja itu menatap layar ponselnya. Wajahnya merona senang, senyumnya begitu bahagia.

Foto Tao dengan rambut blondenya yang berpose seolah sedang menembak ke kamera.

"Aahh~ Tao _oppa_~ kapan aku bisa memilikimu~? Kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu? Haish, besok Music Bank..aku tidak bisa menonton karena harus bertemu eomma dan aku ulangan susulan…cih..bagaimana ini..?" bisik Shin Hye sambil mengigit kecil jari telunjuknya sambil berpikir keras.

Otaknya terus berputar sambil memikirkan banyak alasan agar dia bisa pergi menonton Music Bank, dan dia bisa bertemu Tao…setidaknya menatapnya dari kejauhan.

Membawa kameranya, memotret apapun yang dilakukan namja kelahiran Qiangdao itu.

Tersenyum, menangis, semuanya begitu indah.

Ya, Shin Hye tergila-gila dengan sosok Tao. Dia layaknya MANIAK pada Tao.

Shin Hye sampai pada rumahnya yang sepi. Ayahnya sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu, dan kini ibunya adalah _single parent_. Shin Hye memiliki kakak yang kuliah di London. Seorang anak laki-laki. Namanya Jang Woo Min. Woo Min baru saja berumur 20 tahun.

Ibunya adalah diplomat yang jarang dirumah. Jadilah Shin Hye dibelikan sebuah apartemen pribadi untuk dirinya sendiri yang dekat sekolah. Sementara Apartemen asli mereka ditinggali ibunya. Tempatnya cukup dekat dengan kantor tempatnya bekerja.

Setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu, Shin Hye melepas sepatunya.

Shin Hye masuk ke dalam rumah yang sepi. Sudah terbiasa, namun ini adalah dunianya. Shin Hye tersenyum menatap sebuah foto seorang namja.

Huang Zi Tao.

Foto sang artis idola bernama Tao yang terlihat sedang memotret dirinya sendiri, saat era MAMA. Fotonya cool, tampan dan berkharisma. Foto itu tepat ada di dekat pintu masuk ke ruang bagian dalam.

Shin Hye masuk. Disana, dia menemukan sebuah foto lagi. Kali ini, foto Tao dengan rambut merah ketika di Airport. Dengan kacamata hitamnya. Shin Hye menahan nafas.

"Ahh~ _Oppa~ Neomo saranghae_~" bisik Shin Hye dengan aura kental penuh cintanya. Shin Hye langsung berjalan ke kamarnya. Dikamarnya, memang biasa saja. Namun, dia memiliki sebuah ruangan yang berada persis didekat pintu kamar mandi.

Shin Hye masuk kesana setelah mengganti pakaiannya. Shin Hye menyalakan lampu dan ac pada ruangan itu.

Disana, setiap sudut dinding, dipenuhi gambar-gambar namja dengan nama Huang Zi Tao.

Ketika Tao menangis di Chengdu, ketika Tao menangis di ajang Popular grup di China, ketika Tao tertawa, aegyo, melompat di MBC Show Champion, ketika Tao melakukan martial art bersama dengan Victoria yang mengharuskannya menahan sesak didadanya.

Semuanya! Apa yang ada diruangan itu adalah untuk Tao. Tao. Tao dan Tao.

Bahkan, diruangan kosong yang hanya diisi poster, foto Tao, ada juga kamera SLR miliknya, seperangkat computer lengkap yang sudah terpasang dengan WIFI, laptop yang sering dia bawa, juga beberapa ponsel cadangan untuk menstalk siapapun.

Shin Hye yang dikenal memiliki ekonomi yang cukup, dengan enteng memesan sebuah boneka manusia dengan rupa, berat, tinggi, dan tekstur wajah lengkap persis Tao!

Dia memesannya di Jepang. Tepatnya memesan pada sebuah perusahaan sex doll atau Love Doll di Jepang yang sangat terkenal.

Oho~ tidak, Shin Hye tidak akan memberikan 'harta' kewanitaannya pada sex doll yang sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa mirip Tao. Boneka itu hanya untuk menemaninya tidur, makan, menonton tv, mandi, atau menstalk akun-akun, web, dan beberapa situs lainnya.

Shin Hye termasuk gadis cerdas. Namun, dia masih labil. Emosinya terlalu tinggi.

Shin Hye beberapa kali menghancurkan web, atau situs-situs café anti EXO. Meskipun selalu berhasil dengan mulus, namun mereka terus muncul.

"Aku pulang Pangeran Tao~ maaf~ pelajarannya sangat banyak. Ayo kita makan, pangeran." Ucap Shin Hye yang meletakkan boneka mirip Tao itu pada kursi roda dan mendorongnya keluar ruangan yang sebenarnya sangat mengerikan meskipun terlihat bagai surga untuk kaum fans.

.

.

.

Boneka Tao itu duduk disofa bersama Shin Hye setelah Shin Hye makan. Tangan keduanya saling bertautan.

"Tao oppa…aku tidak bisa menonton Music Bank, bagaimana ini? Padahal, aku ingin menontonnya..alasan apa..? aish…" bisik Shin Hye yang memeluk lengan boneka Tao.

"Argh~ membingungkan." Ucap Shin Hye. Shin Hye berdiri karena merasa tak mendapat tontonan yang menyenangkan. Shin Hye membawa tubuh boneka itu ke kamarnya dan meletakkan boneka dengan pakaian casual ala Tao. Dan rambut boneka itu berwarna blonde kecoklatan. Bonekanya bisa diganti warna rambutnya. Hanya, masukkan saja satu tetes pewarna khususnya, campurkan, lalu oleskan pada rambut sang boneka. Diamkan 3 menit, lalu basuh. Untuk menghilangkan warnanya, cukup cuci lembut dengan air hangat selama semenit.

Mahal memang, ibunya sampai bingung untuk apa Shin Hye meminta uang cukup besar, namun Shin Hye bilang hanya untuk keperluan pribadi. Jadilah ibunya biasa saja dan tidak tahu perihal boneka persis Tao itu.

"Tao _oppa_, apa kau ingin rambut hitam milikmu lagi? rambut hitam bagai mutiara hitam itu? ah~ tapi kau sudah tampan dengan blonde ini.." ucap Shin Hye yang di tempat tidur.

Shin Hye mengelus wajah boneka Tao yang berkespresi lembut. Jadi, wajahnya bisa di atur ekspresinya dengan Shin Hye.

"Apa? Kau bilang terserah padaku? Kalau begitu, bulan depan saja menggantinya _oppa_~" ucap Shin Hye lalu memeluk tubuh boneka Tao.

Tak lama, sebuah pesan dari sesama fans EXO di dunia maya masuk ke ponselnya. Shin Hye mengambil ponselnya dan membukanya.

**From : KT12_3**

_**Onnie**_**, lihat page kita sekarang! Sedang gawat darurat!**

Shin Hye terlonjak.

Shin Hye segera berlari mengambil laptopnya setelah menyalakan WIFInya.

Setelah loading, dan proses beberapa saat, _page_ yang dia buat memang ada masalah.

_Page_ itu diserang oleh beberapa situs anti EXO sekaligus. Shin Hye meng-scroll ke bawah.

_**Pengecut! EXO adalah Boy Group picisan!**_

_**Hanya berdiri kuat dibawah naungan manejemen terkenal!**_

_**Mereka tak berbakat!**_

_**Mereka lebih baik tidak lahir ke dunia ini!**_

Tidak..tolong..

_**UNTUK APA MENGAMBIL MEMBER DARI CHINA?! Mereka tak pantas!**_

Tolong..seseorang..tolong. Airmata Shin Hye menggenang.

_**OH IYA, SALAH SATU MEMBERNYA YANG BERWAJAH SERAM! TAK PANTAS UNTUK DI EXO! HUANG ZI TAO SHOULD DIE NOW!**_

_**HUANG ZI TAO! DIE! DIE!**_

_**HUANG ZI TAO, FUCK YOU!**_

_**HUANG ZI TAO, GO TO HELL!**_

"HENTIKAN!" pekik Shin Hye penuh amarah dan emosi hingga membanting laptopnya hingga hancur.

"KALIAN BUKAN TUHAN! AKU BENCI KALIAN! KALIAN YANG HARUSNYA MATI!" pekik Shin Hye frustasi. Shin Hye menangis.

Tanpa diketahui, sosok yeoja mungil menontonnya dari jauh dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Yang ini..sepertinya menarik.." bisik yeoja mungil itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Kok ksel sendiri ya -_-

Oke, please review ^^

Please tidak ada flame maupun bash, dan tolong review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I am Your Fans

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Horror, Supranatural, Romance

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Aku hanya fansmu, aku mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao. Aku akan melindungimu. Tak akan aku biarkan siapapun menghancurkanmu…termasuk orang-orang yang membencimu. Aku rela menjadi debu yang tak masuk neraka maupun surga..karena aku fansmu. YAOI, FICTION, ALL MEMBER EXO. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsempaksooman*

Okelah, langsung saja baca XDD

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

_Tak akan aku biarkan mereka menyentuhmu…_

_Walau hanya seujung jari mereka.._

_Tak akan aku biarkan mereka mencacimu.._

_Tak akan aku biarkan mereka menghancurkanmu.._

_Akan aku lakukan apapun, untuk menghapus airmata itu.._

_Kumohon jangan menangis…_

_Kumohon..aku akan berikan apapun yang ada di dunia ini.._

_Tetapi jangan tunjukkan wajah sedih itu.._

_Jangan menangis.._

_Jangan menderita.._

_Tersenyumlah…_

_Tertawalah.._

_Aku mohon.._

_Aku rela menjadi apapun demi dirimu.._

_Aku begitu mencintaimu.._

_Sangat…_

_Apa aku harus ulang lagi?_

_Aku begitu mencintaimu…_

**Huang Zi Tao..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HENTIKAN!" pekik Shin Hye penuh amarah dan emosi hingga membanting laptopnya hingga hancur.

"KALIAN BUKAN TUHAN! AKU BENCI KALIAN! KALIAN YANG HARUSNYA MATI!" pekik Shin Hye frustasi. Shin Hye menangis.

Tanpa diketahui, sosok yeoja mungil menontonnya dari jauh dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Yang ini..sepertinya menarik.." bisik yeoja mungil itu.

.

.

.

"Ha..ha..ha..tidak..kau sempurna sekali pangeran..tidak akan aku biarkan mereka menyentuhmu..ya..aku akan menghancurkan akun-akun mereka..tenanglah sayang..ha..ha..hiks..ha..hahaha…hiks…" Shin Hye tertawa sambil menangis.

Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakkan, matanya sembab dengan aliran deras airmatanya, wajahnya memerah. Shin Hye begitu kesal. Shin Hye menangis.

Tubuhnya kini berhadapan dengan boneka Tao yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Begitu sempurna..walau hanya sebuah boneka buatan.

"Bicaralah pangeran..hiks..apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tangisan Shin Hye semakin terdengar pilu.

Mungkin inilah hati seorang Fangirl. Begitu rapuh, begitu perasa.

Shin Hye begitu mencintai Tao. Dia begitu menyayangi sosok namja bermata panda kelahiran Qingdao itu.

_**UNTUK APA MENGAMBIL MEMBER DARI CHINA?! Mereka tak pantas!**_

_**Pengecut! EXO adalah Boy Group picisan!**_

_**Hanya berdiri kuat dibawah naungan manejemen terkenal!**_

_**Mereka tak berbakat!**_

_**Mereka lebih baik tidak lahir ke dunia ini!**_

_**OH IYA, SALAH SATU MEMBERNYA YANG BERWAJAH SERAM! TAK PANTAS UNTUK DI EXO! HUANG ZI TAO SHOULD DIE NOW!**_

_**HUANG ZI TAO! DIE! DIE!**_

_**HUANG ZI TAO, FUCK YOU!**_

_**HUANG ZI TAO, GO TO HELL!**_

"Hiks…aku mohon…hiks..kalian bukan Tuhan yang boleh berbiacara seperti itu untuk pangeranku..hiks..berhentilah…" tangisan Shin Hye semakin menjadi ketika ingatan akan tulisan di page semakin membayanginya.

Shin Hye mungkin nyaris stress. Tubuhnya yang kurus meringkuk di tempat tidur sambil terus menangis.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Ia tak mungkin harus menghancurkan page itu. Walau seberapa banyakpun Shin Hye melakukannya, mereka akan terus ada..

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Hei.."

Shin Hye terkejut. Dirinya yang awalnya meringkuk di tempat tidur mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sumber suara.

Didekat lemari bukunya, ada sesosok yeoja dengan rambut hitam panjang, berwajah putih pucat, matanya berwarna black pearl, pakaiannya berwarna hitam dengan model gothic. Sepertinya dia anak berumur 8 tahun.

"_Neol_.._nuguya_?" tanya Shin Hye takut. Anak itu menyeringai.

"Aku? Aku adalah iblis." Ucapnya. Shin Hye terbelak.

"I..iblis..?" tanya Shin Hye tidak percaya.

"Iya…aku iblis.." jawabnya. Anak itu mendekati Shin Hye dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

"A..apa maumu?" tanya Shin Hye. Anak kecil itu diam.

"Kau…aku mendengar jeritan hatimu.." ucap anak kecil itu. Anak itu membawa sebuah kotak hitam kecil. Anak itu mengelusnya sedikit. Lalu membukanya perlahan

"_Tak akan aku biarkan mereka menyentuhmu. Walau hanya seujung jari mereka..Tak akan aku biarkan mereka mencacimu..Tak akan aku biarkan mereka menghancurkanmu..Akan aku lakukan apapun, untuk menghapus airmata itu..Kumohon jangan menangis…Kumohon..aku akan berikan apapun yang ada di dunia ini..Tetapi jangan tunjukkan wajah sedih itu..Jangan menangis..Jangan menderita..Tersenyumlah…Tertawalah..Aku mohon..Aku rela menjadi apapun demi dirimu..Aku begitu mencintaimu…_**Huang Zi Tao.."**

Anak itu tersenyum kecil.

"Sebesar itukah?" tanya anak kecil itu sambil menatap mata Shin Hye. Shin Hye tersenyum kecil.

"Mungkin..kau tidak akan bisa melukiskannya."

"Ceritakan padaku."

"Aku mulai jatuh pada pesonanya ketika aku melihatnya saat di ajak Showcase bersama dengan temanku. Aku terpesona pada dirinya. Dia yang tampan, dia yang mempesona, matanya yang tajam, wajahnya yang halus, dia yang polos, dia yang cengeng, dia yang lembut..aku begitu menyukainya. Aku benci melihat matanya yang indah itu bersinar sedih..aku benci melihatnya menangis meski hanya tangis haru. Aku benci melihatnya yang pedih menahan cacian sebagian EXO-fans yang tak menerima mereka. Aku benci sebagian EXO-fans yang memojokkannya hanya karena tak bisa menerima auranya..aku benci anti fansnya dan anti fans EXO.. AKU BENCI MEREKA!" pekik Shin Hye. Anak kecil itu menyeringai kecil.

"Disinilah aku..aku akan menolongmu.." ucapnya. Shin Hye mengernyit.

Anak itu terkekeh. Kekehnya sedikit mengerikan.

"Aku akan membantumu memusnahkan seluruh orang yang kau benci..Shin Hye. Apa kau merasa ingin menghancurkan mereka?" tanyanya. Shin Hye merasakan emosinya sampai di ubun-ubun dalam sekejap. Adrenalinnya berlomba.

"Ya! Aku ingin menghancurkan mereka kalau mereka ada didepanku sekarang ini!" pekik Shin Hye. Anak itu menyeringai lagi.

"Ayo lakukan pertukaran.. kau berikan aku hatimu yang ada pada tubuhmu..maka, kau akan aku berikan kekuatan yang tak akan kau bayangkan. Kau akan menjadi arwah yang menghantui dan membunuh anti Pangeran Zi Taomu, Shin Hye. Bagaimana? Tetapi..ini ada kelemahannya…" ucap anak itu. Anak itu menatap sebuah kotak hitam yang ada pada tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Ketika kau sudah puas membunuh semuanya…kau tidak akan masuk Surga maupun Neraka..kau akan menjadi debu yang mengelilingi dunia langit selamanya, bahkan ketika manusia sudah berada di tempat aslinya..Surga ataupun Neraka..hanya kau yang tak berada dimanapun..bagaimana?" tanya anak itu.

Shin Hye diam.

Merelakan…kesempatan masuk Surga maupun Neraka?

Masuk Surga? Dia bisa menikmati hasil kebaikannya selama ini..

Neraka..bila dia memiliki banyak kesalahan..dia akan kekal didalamnya.. disiksa? Sudah pasti, kan?

Tapi bagaimana seandainya dia masuk Surga? Bukankah rugi sekali?

Tapi..tapi..

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya anak itu lagi.

_Kau harus berani..apapun keputusanmu.._

"Aku terima.."

.

.

.

"Tao..~! Sehun..~! berhentilah berdebat. Cepat ke sini, dan makan!" perintah seorang namja bermata bulat dan sangat imut. Do Kyungsoo dengan nama panggung D.O. namun, dia lebih senang dipanggil Kyungsoo.

"Ne~" ucap keduanya. Keduanya tadi bermain game sejenak.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul, barulah mereka mulai makan. Tao duduk didekat Kris.

"Baby, lain kali, jangan terlalu sering main game, arrachi?" tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk semangat lalu memulai makan bulgoginya.

Sebenarnya, ini sebuah rahasia yang dirahasiakan oleh fans maupun papparazi.

Mereka semua menjalin hubungan. Couple yang dikenal official selama ini, sebenarnya adalah real.

"Kai, kau suka bulgoginya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk lalu menyuapkan sesendok sup kimchi pada Kyungsoo. Sudah pasti Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Lay, bagaimana setelah ini, kita berbelanja sebentar? Keperluan kulkas sudah nyaris kosong." Ajak Suho. Lay terlihat berpikir.

"Uhm~ baiklah~"

"Nah, itu baru Lay yang aku sayangi." Lalu setelah itu, dengan enteng Suho mengecup pipi Lay hingga pipi Lay merona manis.

"Minseok-hyung, ayo kita nonton film." Ajak Jongdae atau Chen. Minseok atau Xiumin ini berpikir sejenak.

"Sepertinya tidak apa. Besok kita Free. Paling hanya akan mengisi acara radio jam 2 siangnya. Jadi yah, boleh juga." Ucap Xiumin menyetujui ajakan Jongdae.

"Kemana maneger hyung, ya?" tanya Luhan yang tak melihat maneger hyung yang biasanya ikut makan bersama mereka. Karena, maneger hyung mereka biasanya akan menginap disini untuk 2-3 hari.

"Katanya dia akan makan malam ke rumah pacarnya." Jawab Suho. Luhan mengangguk.

"Baby, bagaimana kita main basket kalau sudah santai nanti?" ajak seorang pria tampan bernama Kris.

Tao terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Uhm~ boleh juga." Ucap Tao yang menganggukan ucapan Kris. Kris tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Tao. Tao terkekeh kecil lalu juga balas mengecup pipi Kris.

.

.

.

"Ayolah Baby, kau tidak mungkin sudah lelah, kan?" tanya sosok namja super tinggi bernama Kris itu dengan nada senang. Kris sudah memasukkan 5 bola ke dalam ring. Tao bahkan belum sekalipun.

"Gege curang! Aku kenapa tidak boleh mendapatkan bolanya?" tanya Tao dengan nada sebal. Kris terkekeh sambil memainkan bola basket yang ada di tangannya.

"Ayolah Baby, kau harus mengejarku untuk mendapatkannya. Tidak mungkin aku memberikannya, itulah namanya basket. Kau harus mencari strategi agar lawanmu lengah, dan bola bisa kau dapatkan." Ucap Kris.

Tao berpikir sejenak dan menyeringai kecil.

"Strategi, ya?" tanya Tao. Kris mengangguk. Tao menarik nafas pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Gege~ bbuing bbuing~" ternyata aegyo Tao yang menjadi andalannya. Kris membatu dan diam. Tao langsung tertawa senang dan langsung mengambil bola basketnya dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam ring.

"Yeah! 1 angka!" ucap Tao senang. Kris langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa itu! itu curang! Yah!" ucap Kris dengan wajah anehnya. Tao menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Week~ salah gege~ nananananna~" Tao terkekeh. Kris mendekatinya dan memeluknya.

"Panda Gege sudah nakal, eoh?" bisik Kris. Kedua tangan Kris memeluk pinggang ramping Tao. sementara Tao perlahan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kris.

Tempat keduanya bermain basket cukup jauh, jadi, keduanya bisa tenang bermain basket tanpa gangguan.

"Yang duluan itu gege.." bisik Tao. keduanya tertawa pelan. Kris mulai mengecup bibir Tao.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu..aku sangat menyayangimu..berjanjilah, suatu saat..ketika semua ini selesai, kita akan ke Kanada, dan menikah.." bisik Kris. Tao merona malu.

"Ya..aku berjanji..Kris-ge.." ucap Tao lalu tersenyum manis.

Tanpa disadar, sosok yeoja yang duduk di atas pohon dengan kulit sepucat mayat, rambut hitam yang panjang. Senyumnya mengerikan. Kakinya tak terlihat.

Dia adalah Jang Shin Hye. Fans berat..dan seorang yeoja yang resmi menjadi roh gentayangannya hanya untuk Tao.

"Sabarlah sayang..sebentar lagi, anti fansmu akan hilang…semuanya..dan kita akan bersama..hihihi.." bisik Shin Hye lalu menghilang.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

:3

Please review ^^

Please no flame, no bash, and no silent readers ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : I am Your Fans

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Horror, Supranatural, Romance

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Aku hanya fansmu, aku mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao. Aku akan melindungimu. Tak akan aku biarkan siapapun menghancurkanmu…termasuk orang-orang yang membencimu. Aku rela menjadi debu yang tak masuk neraka maupun surga..karena aku fansmu. YAOI, FICTION, ALL MEMBER EXO. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsempaksooman*

Okelah, langsung saja baca XDD

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

_Tao…_

_Aku begitu mencintaimu… _

_Aku terobsesi padamu…_

_Tak akan aku biarkan siapapun yang membencimu akan masuk surga.._

_Tak akan aku biarkan mereka menyentuhmu.._

_Menyakitimu…_

_Membuatmu menangis.._

_Aku akan menjadi malaikat untukmu.._

_Malaikat yang melindungimu dari tangis.._

_Aku tak akan biarkan kau menderita.._

_Aku akan menghancurkan mereka.._

_Tunggulah.._

_Karena.._

_Aku fans beratmu.._

_Ah..tidak.._

_Sepertinya, aku adalah seorang maniakmu, bukan fansmu yang tak akan memilikimu.._

_You are MINE.._

_My Qingdao Prince…_

.

.

.

EXO terlihat sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan-kegiatan mereka. Mereka sedang berlatih untuk album _Repackage_ mereka dengan judul Growl. Karena, Teasernya sudah keluar, Fans tinggal menunggu Music Videonya saja. Setelah Music Video, mereka akan disibukkan dengan perform ke acara-acara music yang terkenal di Seoul.

Tao terlihat sedang beristirahat sekarang bersama member EXO. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan jam 19:50 PM dan mereka sama sekali belum makan. Mungkin itulah mengapa Tao menjadi agak kurus akhir-akhir ini.

"Tao-ie, aku lihat, tubuhmu cukup mengurus sekarang ini." Luhan memberikan komentarnya. Tao bisa mendengar nada khawatir seorang gege pada didinya ini. Tao tersenyum.

"Mungkin memang benar…" ucap Tao yang memperhatikan tubuhnya di cermin besar di ruang latihan mereka.

"Luhan benar, Baby. Manejer sudah mengatakan kita boleh istirahat sambil makan malam. Kita makan dulu, ne?" tanya Kris yang mengelus kepala Tao. Tao mengangguk perlahan. Tao juga merasa, Kris juga mengurus akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan, Xiumin juga sudah mengurus. Padahal, Tao begitu menyukai pipi chubby Xiumin yang menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, mari kita minta pada Rich Man Suho untuk membelikan kita banyak makanan." Ucap Kai dengan aura maknae kurang ajar yang sepertinya tertular dari Kyuhyun sunbae. Suho langsung kaget.

"Mwo? Aku?" tanya Suho. Suho awalnya tidak mau, tetapi menatap mata maknae line –Sehun, Kai, Tao- Suho akhirnya luluh. Lay menepuk bahu Suho.

"Kalau mau, aku bisa menolong juga. Kau selalu mentraktir kami, Suho-hyung." Ucap Suho lembut. Suho menggeleng lembut sambil mengecup pipi Lay. Lay merona.

"Ani, tidak usah. Biar aku saja. Bagaimana kalau aku traktir pizza?" tanya Suho semuanya langsung semangat.

"Kalau boleh, aku juga ingin Hanwu, hyung." tambah Baekhyun. Semuanya langsung bertambah semangat. Suho terkekeh kecil lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mulai memesan makanan untuk semua member.

.

.

.

.

Sosok bayangan yeoja yang bernama Jang Shin Hye terlihat sedang duduk di dekat SM ENT. Menatap sasaeng fans dalam kategori 'aman' yang tidak menyakiti member EXO. Sepertinya, mereka ingin ketika member EXO selesai latihan, mereka ingin mengambil gambar.

Shin Hye sedikit tersenyum karena ada beberapa orang yang dia kenal dalam hidupnya yang bekerja sama untuk mengabadikan foto member EXO.

Salah satu yang sangat dekat dengan Shin Hye adalah Kim Hyo In. Hyo In sama seperti Shin Hye, namun Hyo In lebih menyukai couple official EXO.

"Sayang sekali Shin Hye onnie sudah meninggal.." ucapnya pada teman Shin Hye yang juga teman Hyo In. Shin Hye tersenyum pahit.

"Ya..aku begitu shock dan sedih ketika aku masuk ke rumahnya kemarin untuk mengajaknya menonton Music Bank. Aku kaget melihatnya sudah terbujur kaku.." teman Hyo In yang bernama Kim Hye Ri. Hye Ri adalah penggemar berat Kris, namun tidak maniak layaknya Shin Hye.

"Aku merindukan Shin Hye onnie..dia sosok ramah yang manis..aku tidak ingat dia memiliki masalah berat…boneka Tao miliknya ada di Appartemen ibunya sekarang ini.." ucap Hyo In.

"Ya..aku juga. Biasanya, kita akan kompak mencari info, mengambil gambar bersama, lalu mempostingnya ke Internet." Hye Ri menitikkan air matanya.

Shin Hye tersenyum pahit. Dalam pikiran Shin Hye, Shin Hye berjanji akan melindungi teman-teman dan sesame fans Tao.

"Lebih baik, kita tidak menangis lagi. Shin Hye onnie tidak akan tenang menuju surga kalau kita terus menangisinya.." ucap Hye Ri. Shin Hye tersenyum.

Shin Hye tahu, menyakitkan memang…dia tak masuk surga maupun neraka. Akan menjadi debu yang berkelana di dua alam..

Tapi..ini dia lakukan hanya untuk satu orang, untuk Huang Zi Tao.

Shin Hye memutuskan untuk berkeliling Seoul. Mencari anti fans EXO yang mungkin ingin mencelakai EXO.

.

.

.

.

Member EXO tengah makan bersama kali ini. 3 kotak pizza ukuran besar, dan Hanwu atau daging sapi yang menjadi kesukaan member EXO.

"Lay hyung, kau beruntung punya suami yang tidak pelit." Ucap Chen atau Jongdae. Lay merona merah. Semuanya langsung tertawa. Suho tertawa kecil. Entah dia harus tertawa karena dipuji, atau tertawa ingat uang yang dia keluarkan. Namun, bagi Suho itu bukan sebuah masalah.

Suho berpendapat, dia adalah leader dan seorang hyung. Karenanya, dia tidak boleh pelit dan dia harus merawat serta memperhatikan apa yang dimakan dengan membernya, dan kesehatan semua member.

Termasuk apa yang seorang Zhang Yi Xing makan, dan kesehatan Lay yang seorang kekasih resmi Suho.

Meski memang betul Couple EXO berpacaran, mereka tidak berani memberitahukannya pada khalayak ramai.

Mereka takut, mereka akan di terror dengan ANTI fans. Tidak, terima kasih.

"Setelah makan, kita istirahat sejenak, lalu berlatih lagi. Kalian tidak ingin mengecewakan fans, kan?" tanya Xiumin. Semuanya langsung mengangguk semangat.

Ya, Fanslah yang membuat mereka menjadi seperti ini. Karenanya, sebagai balasan, mereka akan bekerja keras. Fans, kerja keras, dan usaha mereka akan emnjadi buah, yaitu kesuksesan.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria terlihat sedang menyeringai di kejauhan depan gedung SM ent. Dia adalah seorang anti EXO. Dan dia berencana akan melempar sebuah bola besi seberat 1kg ke arah kepala Xiumin.

Setelah menunggu kira-kira setengah jam, terlihat beberapa bayangan yang berjalan menuju arah pintu, dan semua sudah menebak, itu adalah member EXO.

Pria bernama Kim Jong Min ini mulai mempersiapkan bola besi itu. Namun, disaat targetnya sudah ada di depan matanya, tubuhnya membeku.

"Y..Ya! tanganku..mati rasa…sialan…" bisik pria itu. setelah seluruh member EXO masuk ke dalam Van mereka, dan Van itu mulai pergi, tubuh pria yang membeku tadi mulai kembali normal dan tangannya mulai tak mati rasa. Bola besi itu terlepas dari tanganya dan menggelinding.

"Ada apa ini..?" bisik Jong Min. Jong Min menatap sekitarnya. Beberapa Fangirls yang sepertinya memutuskan untuk pulang. Melewati dirinya. Beberapa ada yang memperhatikan Jong Min. Jong Min segera berlari mengambil bola besi itu dan pergi menuju Apartemennya.

.

.

Jong Min memutuskan untuk menerror EXO lewat situs fanboard resmi EXO-K dan EXO-M. Dimulai pertama dengan Xiumin.

Jong Min begitu membenci Xiumin. Sebab, karena Xiuminlah, kekasihnya memutuskannya. Kekasihnya bilang, tipe idealnya yang sesungguhnya adalah Xiumin. Bermata _doe_, berpipi _chubby_ seperti anak kecil, ramah, dewasa dan manis.

Jong Min tidak terima.

"Mati kau..Kim Min Seok.." bisik Jong Min. Jong Min mulai merenggangkan ototnya dan mulai menekan tombol ON pada Laptopnya.

Namun laptopnya tidak menyala sama sekali. Jong Min mengeram kesal.

"_Come on_! Dasar benda sialan tak berguna!" maki Jong Min lalu kembali menekan tombol ON yang ada pada laptopnya ini. Jong Min mulai tersenyum ketika laptopnya mulai berfungsi, namun anehnya agak sedikit lama. Jong Min menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, laptop itu menyala dan akan segera menampilkan tampilan desktop, namun tiba-tiba..

"AAAARRGHHH!" Jong Min memekik kaget dikarenakan tampilan desktop tadi berubah menjadi tampilan sosok wanita dengan wajah hancur.

Wajahnya nyaris tak berbentuk, matanya melotot hingga pupilnya nampak begitu kecil. Rambutnya berantakan. Wajahnya bagaikan disiram darah. Reflek, Jong Min melempar laptopnya hingga terbentur dengan dinding dan laptopnya langsung mati.

Jong Min menggigil.

Tiba-tiba, suhu ruangan kamarnya begitu dingin, dan berubah seolah akan membunuhmu.

Jong Min mulai cemas.

"Ada apa ini..?" tanya Jong Min. Jong Min tiba-tiba merinding. Tubuhnya terasa tidak enak. Tidak! Ini pasti hanya halusi-

"Jong….Min.." panggil sebuah suara. Jong Min membelak kaget. Rumahnya adalah rumah yang hanya ditinggali untuk 1-2 orang saja. Aura disini semakin tidak enak.

Serrr….. kertas-kertas dikamarnya berjatuhan bagai tertiup angin. Jong Min berjalan sedikit mundur, hingga tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhenti.

Entah mengapa, Jong Min merasa ada sosok di belakangnya. Jong Min meneguk liurnya takut. Dengan pelan-pelan Jong Min memutar tubuhnya untuk memastikan siapa yang dibelakangnya dan..

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA…!"

AAAARRRRGHHHH!

CRASH!

CRASH..!

Dan dengan bunyi tebasan di kepala Jong Min, pria kelahiran Seoul itu meninggal.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di Seoul yang cukup cerah di hari minggu. Beruntungnya, hari ini EXO tak memiliki jadwal apapun. Jadilah, rasanya semakin nyaman untuk bersantai. Rasanya, hal ini sangat langka. Member EXO menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersantai di kamar masing-masing.

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang memasak dibantu dengan Lay.

Baekyeol couple sibuk dengan game mereka.

Kai dan Suho yang terlihat sedang mengintip uke masing-masing dan aura 'aaahh~-istriku~'

Sehun dan Luhan yang terlihat sedang bersantai sambil menonton film.

ChenMin yang sedang mendengar lagu dalam bahasa Mandarin.

Sementara KrisTao terlihat juga menonton film bersama Sehun dan Luhan. Bedanya, Kris tidur dengan bantal kedua paha Tao.

"Sarapan sudah siaapp~" ucap Lay dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Semua member EXO yang bagaikan manusia kelaparan langsung mendengar. Suho dengan gentle menawarkan diri pada Lay untuk membawa sarapan mereka pagi ini ke ruangan tengah agar mereka bisa makan sambil menonton tv. Jarang sekali mereka melakukan ini, kan?

Setelah meja sudah disusun, dan sarapan yang berupa sup Kimchi, Bulgogi, dan Hanwu sudah siap di meja, mereka langsung duduk dan mulai menikmati sarapan. Mereka semua kompak menyukai Hanwu.

Sambil menikmati sarapan, mereka juga terlihat sedang menonton tv, dan tak sengaja ketika Suho mengganti channel TV, Suho menemukan sebuah berita menarik. Kasus sasaeng fans.

"Sasaeng fans cukup mengerikan.." ucap Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang menikmati Hanwu miliknya. Member-member juga langsung mengangguk.

"Tetapi, tanpa mereka juga, kita tidak akan seperti ini, kan? Bukankah sangat baik?" tanya Lay.

"Memang benar…tetapi..kau lupa soal Park Yoo Chun yang ditampar dengan sasaeng fans? Aku ngeri sekali membayangkannya." Ucap Chen.

"Bahkan waktu di China dulu, ada sasaeng fans yang mengambil gambarku dengan handuk. Menyebalkan.." ucap Tao. semuanya terkekeh.

"Begitulah, sasaeng fans pasti ada yang baik, dan ada yang aneh. Mereka terkadang rela menginap di depan gedung hanya untuk kita. Mengambil gambar kita dan memberitahukan keadaan kita lewat Fanacc dan disebarkan ke seluruh internet." Ucap Suho. Semua member mengangguk setuju.

Setelah selesai sarapan, semuanya langsung pergi untuk mengantri kamar mandi, mandi, lalu terserah untuk melakukan apa lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Review please ^^

Please no flame, please no bash, and please no plagiat ^^

Raichi.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : I am Your Fans

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Horror, Supranatural, Romance dan sekarang kayaknya nyerempet dikit ke penyiksaan ._.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Aku hanya fansmu, aku mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao. Aku akan melindungimu. Tak akan aku biarkan siapapun menghancurkanmu…termasuk orang-orang yang membencimu. Aku rela menjadi debu yang tak masuk neraka maupun surga..karena aku fansmu. YAOI, FICTION, ALL MEMBER EXO. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsempaksooman*

Okelah, langsung saja baca XDD

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

_Tao.._

_Aku tak bisa membayangkan dirimu menjadi Gay…_

_Ada apa denganmu?_

_Tidak…_

_Qingdao Prince milikku yang sempurna bukanlah Gay…!_

_Aku yakin, dia bukanlah Gay.._

_Aku tak pula rela dia bersama yeoja lain.._

_Ataupun milik namja blasteran itu, ataupun milik namja lain…!_

_Dia milikku…_

_Tao…_

_Kenapa kau tak mengetahui kalau ada fansmu yang mencintaimu sepertiku?_

_Apa yang kau ketahui dari fansmu?_

_Kau pasti tahu kalau fansmu mencintaimu.._

_Tapi cintaku lebih daripada yang lain.._

_Buktinya saja..aku rela seperti ini.._

_Demi melindungimu.._

_Menghilangkan airmatamu.._

_Menghilangkan kesedihan dan kepedihanmu.._

_Tao.._

_Saranghae.._

_Saranghae…_

_Aku akan membawamu bersamaku…_

_Karena kau milikku selamanya..!_

_Ya.._

_Hanya milikku selamanya.._

_Tao.._

_Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk yang sudah merebutmu dariku…_

_Huang Zi Tao…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

EXO terlihat sedang sibuk karena mereka baru saja selesai mengisi acara. Jujur saja, mereka kelelahan, namun kelelahan itu rasanya hilang setelah melihat kemenangan mereka, dan teriakan fans yang menjadi energy tersendiri bagi mereka.

Tao terlihat sedang dibersihkan dari sapuan make up di wajahnya. Setelah selesai, seluruh member bersiap untuk pulang.

"Baby.." panggil Kris. Tao menoleh dan langsung mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari Kris. Tao tersenyum.

"Waeyo gege?" tanya Tao. Kris tersenyum pelan.

"Aku memiliki hadiah untukmu.." ucap Kris. Tao menatap bingung.

"Uhm? Hadiah~?" tanya Tao. Kris mengangguk.

"Aku akan memberikannya kalau kita hanya berdua.." bisik Kris lembut. Tao mengangguk perlahan.

"Gege, ayo kita keluar. Yang lain sudah mau pulang. Manejer hyung juga sudah menyuruh kita berkumpul, kan?" tanya Tao. Kris mengangguk lalu mengajak Tao keluar.

.

.

.

Keduanya sedang ada di lapangan basket tempat keduanya selalu bermain basket setiap malam. Tempat yang agak terpencil.

Kris duduk bersama Kris setelah selesai bermain basket dengan Tao. Tao sedikit merajuk karena tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan Kris yang mantan seorang kapten basket.

"Ayolah ge, harusnya kau kalah padaku sesekali..~" ucap Tao sambil bersandar pada bahu tegap Kris. Kris menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Tao. Keduanya duduk sambil bersandar pada pagar beton yang memisahkan lapangan dengan daerah dekat sungai.

"Kalau aku kalah, aku tidak bisa memenangkan hatimu, Huang Zi Tao." ucap Kris. Tao merona manis. Senyum itu merekah dibibir milik pemuda keturunan Chinese murni ini. Keduanya masih diam menikmati semilir angin lembut yang membelai rambut keduanya.

"Tao.." panggil Kris. Tao menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Un? Waeyo?"

"Menurutmu…apa sebaiknya hubungan kita disebarkan ke public saja?" tanya Kris yang terlihat berpikir. Kris menatap kedepan. Pandangannya kosong.

Siapa yang tak lelah menjadi seperti mereka? Mereka adalah artis di bawah naungan sebuah manejemen.

Dan lagi…mereka harus merahasiakan semuanya. Pedih, lelah, dan membuat kesal.

"Gege…..apa gege ingin menghancurkan impian EXO? Impian utama kita semua?" tanya Tao lembut. Kris memejamkan matanya. Menghela nafas. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya pada akhirnya.

"Gege…gege lelah begini terus Baby…apa kau tidak lelah menyembunyikan hubungan kita?" tanya Kris yang sepertinya sedikit kesal ketika dia ingin memberikan sebuah pelukan, genggaman tangan atau apapun itu di depan umum harus ditahannya. Tao tersenyum.

"Ku akui, aku lelah terus bersandiwara seolah kita tak saling mencintai, seolah aku bukan siapapun bagimu..tapi..aku mencintaimu, Ge. Aku yakin, Tuhan itu tidak jahat. Dia akan memberikan jalan suatu hari." ucap Tao. Kris tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala Tao.

"_Wo ai ni_.."

"Uhm… _wo ye ai ni_…" bisik Tao. Tao merasakan jemari keduanya saling bertautan.

"Aku jadi teringat mimpi kita..yaitu, menjadi bintang yang sesungguhnya..bintang dari EXO PLANET. Membanggakan keluarga, mewujudkan cita-cita." Ucap Kris sambil terkekeh kecil. Mengingat kenangan saat trainee.

"Ya, kita meninggalkan tempat tinggal kita, kita tinggalkan teman-teman dan keluarga, kita tinggalkan semuanya hanya untuk ini. Aku ingin membahagiakan orangtuaku..jadi..aku harus terus berusaha." Ucap Tao lembut dan sambil menyamankan dirinya pada Kris. Kris tersenyum.

"Tao, setelah masa-masa menjadi arti ini selesai, kontrak di SM ent kita sudah habis, kau harus ikut denganku ke Kanada. Kita akan menikah disana…dan namamu bukan lagi Huang, tapi akan menjadi Wu. Kau akan menjadi milik seorang Wu Yi Fan, akan aku tunjukan pada dunia kalau kau milikku." Ucap Kris. Tao merona manis dan memeluk Kris.

"Aku mencintaimu Ge..aku menyayangimu.." peluk erat Tao terasa membuat hangat Kris. Kris bahagia dia tidak melepaskan kesempatannya menjadi seorang artis dari SM ent dan bertemu dengan Tao, hingga kini menjali cinta dengannya.

"_I love you too_…_my wife_.." bisik Kris.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, di sebuah rumah, terlihat seorang yeoja yang mulutnya disumpal sedang menangis. Tubuhnya penuh goresan dari benda tajam bernama cutter. Kedua kaki dan tangannya di ikat. Rambutnya yang dulunya indah panjang, kini sudah hilang. Kepalanya menjadi nyaris botak dan beberapa tempat penuh pitak.

Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?

Tadinya, dia ingin menghancurkan akun weibo milik Huang Zi Tao, tapi, seketika saat itu, tubuhnya beku, dan tiba-tiba dia melihat…sosok gadis yang melayang-layang.

Tidak! Hantu tidak mungkin ada! Dan yang pasti, setahunya hantu tak mungkin bisa melakukan hal semacam ini padanya.

Tiba-tiba, dia melihat sosok itu lagi. Sosoknya begitu mengerikan. Dia berdiri terbalik di langit-langit kamarnya. Rambutnya hancur berantakan, bau busuk menyengat keluar dari tubuh hantu itu. Wajahnya begitu mengerikan. Matanya melotot, wajahnya membiru dengan retakan diwajahnya. Matanya yang melotot nyaris keluar itu menatap Jinni.

Gadis bernama Jinni yang sudah disiksa oleh hantu bernama Jang Shin Hye ini ingin menangis keras. Dia ketakutan.

"Kau….kau ingin menghancurkan pangeran Tao Zi…." Ucapnya. Hantu itu turun dan kini berdiri dihadapannya. Udara di sekitar begitu dingin. Shin Hye tersenyum mengerikan menampakkan taringnya yang tajam. Kepalanya memiring, namun membuat bunyi patahan leher yang begitu ngilu.

Jinni menggeleng sekuat tenaga. Tubuhnya berusaha berontak, tidak perduli pada tubuhnya yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah akibat goresan cutter yang disebabkan oleh Jang Shin Hye.

"Kau…harus..mati…siapapun yang ingin menghancurkan pangeran Tao Zi ku..harus..mati…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" tawanya kencang dan begitu membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Di samping tubuh Shin Hye, terlihat sebuah pisau pemotong daging yang cukup besar.

"Selamat tinggal..!"

"HMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF….!"

CRASH!

Seketika dengan itu, Choi Jinni sudah meninggal seketika dengan kepala yang sudah lepas dari tubuhnya. Tubuhnya diikat di sebuah kursi. Kondisi tubuhnya yang memang sudah berdarah karena goresan cutter terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Rambutnya juga sudah banyak lepas dari kepalanya.

Shin Hye tertawa kecil lalu menghilang.

Satu lagi anti EXO yang sudah dia bunuh. Dan dengan begini, dia bisa mengurangi angka anti EXO dan anti pangerannya. Dan dengan begini, dia akan tenang menjaga Huang Zi Tao.

.

.

.

Siang ini, member EXO mendapat libur setengah hari. Tapi, malam nanti mereka akan datang pada sebuah Talk Show. Jadi, mereka setidaknya bisa benar-benar istirahat siang ini.

Tao terlihat sedang membantu Lay dan Kyungsoo memotong cake sebagai cemilan mereka. Sedangkan Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Luhan terlihat sedang membuat minuman dingin untuk member yang lain. Mereka ingin menonton film. Tadi juga Luhan sudah membuat popcorn untuk semuanya.

Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka membawanya ke ruang tengah untuk dinikmati bersama.

"Hyung, kenapa filmnya belum diputar?" tanya Baekhyun. Suho meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya. Matanya tajam melihat tv.

Disana, ada perbincangan hangat tentang mayat seorang gadis bernama Choi Jinni. Disana, polisi menemukan komputernya yang menyala dan memperlihatkan sebuah situs hacking untuk jejaring social. Dan disana..

"Hey, bukankah itu Weibo Tao?" tanya Xiumin tiba-tiba. Tao menatap tv dengan wajah yang sulit dimengerti.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi apakah gadis itu adalah anti fans kita, dan dia berencana untuk meng-hack akun weibo Taozi?" tanya Suho. Semuanya saling berpandangan.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita nonton film." Ucap Chanyeol lalu memasukkan DVD film petualangan.

.

.

.

Malam itu, EXO sedang menghadiri sebuah Talkshow yang dihadiri khusus oleh EXO.

Acara itu berlangsung cukup menyenangkan dan meriah, hingga saat akan di akhir acara, sang MC mulai tersenyum lembut.

"Untuk EXO, tahukah kalian kalau disini, ada seorang fans kalian yang begitu mencintai kalian?" tanya sang MC wanita sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kami tahu kalau fans mencintai kami, tapi..apa maksudnya?" tanya Suho. Sang MC wanita itu tersenyum.

"Disini, di tengah-tengah kita ada seorang anak perempuan berumur 16 tahun. Dia…terkena kanker darah atau yang sering di sebut Leukimia. Sudah stadium akhir, namun, bukan obat dan kemoterapi yang membuatnya bertahan. Tetapi karena cinta. Dia kami undang kesini karena dia begitu mencintai kalian." Ucapnya. Setelah itu, tepuk tangan meriah mulai terdengar. Member EXO langsung melihat kebelakang. Disana, sosok gadis manis dengan topi yang menutupi kepalanya terlihat sedang berjalan dituntun dengan ibu gadis manis itu.

Wajahnya lembut, senyumnya lembut, kulitnya bersih. Dia manis, dan kelihatannya dulu sangat ceria.

Setelah sang ibu duduk dan anak itu duduk, tepuk tangan itu mulai terhenti.

"Nama gadis ini adalah Lee Eun Min. Dia terkena kanker darah sejak dia berumur 13 tahun. Dia begitu mencintai kalian. Bukan obat dan Kemoterapi menyakitkan yang selama ini dia jalani membuatnya bertahan, tapi cinta di sekitarnya dan juga kalian. Eun Min, silahkan." Ucap MC tersebut.

"Ne, Annyeong haseyo. Namaku Lee Eun Min. Aku adalah fans berat dari EXO." Ucap Eun Min sambil tersenyum lembut. Music Kiss The Rain mulai mengalun lembut. Membuat suasana disana semakin terasa rasa terharunya.

"Eun Min-ssi, sudah berapa lama kau menyukai EXO?" tanya MC tersebut. Eun Min tersenyum.

"Aku menyukai mereka saat pertama kali mereka debut. Saat itu, aku begitu terpesona pada mereka. Mereka berbeda." Jawab Eun Min. MC tersebut mengangguk.

"Lalu…siapakah yang paling kau sukai di EXO?" tanya MC tersebut. Eun Min berpikir sejenak.

"Aku suka mereka semua. Aku suka dengan Xiumin oppa yang bekerja keras, aku suka dengan Luhan oppa yang lembut dan manly, aku suka dengan Kris oppa yang terlihat dewasa, aku suka dengan Suho oppa yang juga selalu bekerja keras, aku suka sekali dengan Baekhyun oppa yang bersuara seperti rocker ketika mencapai nada tinggi, aku suka sekali dengan Chen oppa yang bersuara nyaring dan indah, aku suka dengan Lay oppa yang bekerja sangat keras, aku suka sekali dengan Chanyeol oppa yang ceria, aku juga suka sekali dengan Kyungsoo oppa yang bersuara lembut dan manis, aku suka sekali Tao oppa ketika melakukan rap dan wu shu, aku suka sekali dengan tarian Kai oppa, aku juga suka dengan Sehunnie oppa yang manja ketika bersama dengan member. Aku suka mereka semua." ucap Eun Min yang bersemangat.

Semuanya yang ada disana terharu.

"Lalu…apa yang membuatmu bertahan dari Kanker?" tanya MC itu hati-hati. Eun Min tersenyum.

"Aku menerima banyak cinta dan dukungan sebelum mengenal EXO. Tetapi, ketika aku menjadi bagian dari EXO fans, aku menerima semakin banyak cinta dan dukungan. Itu membuatku kuat. Dan membuatku berpikir, aku pasti sembuh suatu hari. Aku tidak mau dikalahkan oleh kanker. Karena aku punya impian besar." Ucap Eun Min semangat.

"Boleh kami tahu impianmu?" tanya MC itu. Eun Min tersenyum ceria.

"Aku ingin, suatu hari ketika aku sudah sembuh, aku ingin berdiri di antara jutaan fans EXO dan menonton mereka. Aku ingin sehat. Cuma itu." jawabnya. MC itu mulai menangis. Entah karena cerita anak ini atau karena musiknya.

"Member EXO, adakah yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Eun Min?" tanya MC. Suho tersenyum dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Eun Min-ah, aku yakin kau akan sembuh. Hwaiting!" ucap Suho.

"Suatu hari nanti, kau akan menjadi tamu special di konser kami. Cepatlah sembuh Eun Min." ucap Kris.

"Eun Min-ah, kau sangat kuat. Kau juga berjuang gigih. Semangatlah, EXO akan melihatmu ketika kau sembuh dan melihat konser nanti." ucap Xiumin yang menahan airmatanya.

"Lee Eun Min, kau pasti sembuh. Kami bersyukur memiliki fans sepertimu." Ucap Luhan yang juga menahan airmatanya.

Lay terlihat menangis. Eun Min mengambil tissue dan memberikannya pada Lay.

"Eun Min-ah, kami berdoa semoga kau cepat sembuh. Kau akan menjadi tamu special kami." Ucap Lay.

"Aku akan menyanyikan lagu apapun yang kau mau ketika kau menonton konser nanti. Semangatlah, kau pasti sembuh." Ucap Chen yang sudah menyeka airmatanya.

"Aku juga akan menyanyikan lagu romantis untuk Eun Min, sembuhlah. Hwaiting~!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Eun Min-ah terlihat selalu ceria. Karena itu, aku juga harus ceria karena aku senang memiliki fans sepertimu. Hwaiting, kau bisa kalahkan kanker itu, Eun Min-ah." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku janji, kalau kau sembuh, aku akan membuatkanmu masakan yang enak dan menyanyikan lagu Angel untukmu. Berusahalah, Eun Min-ah." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Aku akan melakukan gerakan dance yang banyak kalau kau sembuh, hwaiting." Ucap Kai yang sudah menghapus airmatanya.

"Aku…aku akan melakukan rapp dan atraksi Wu Shu untuk Lee Eun Min yang sudah berbaik hati memberikan cintanya untuk EXO." Ucap Tao.

"Aku akan melakukan bbuing bbuing dan semua jenis aegyo kalau kau sembuh, Hwaiting~!" ucap Sehun.

Eun Min menangis disana. Perasaannya begitu hangat dan dia begitu terharu sekarang ini.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Asli, nangis pas bikin bagian Eun Min -_-

Well, mind to review without flame?

No silent readers, please! ^^


End file.
